Ripple
Backstory Ripple was born in the Seawing common hatchery like most non-royal dragonts are. His parents where unknown due to the fact his egg had been unmarked by accident and was accidentally marked as one of the eggs that had been smashed in the crumbling of one of the common hatchery in the deep palace. He was mistaken with an egg that looked similar to his most likely his siblings. He then grew up with the other dragons in the hatchery and trained with them as well. He got his love to fight when he was younger and began to play fight with the younger dragonets. Personality & Description Personality: Ripple is very witty along with strong which is why he joined the Seawing army. He feels he has to protect all the Seawings and each one that dies died on his watch and it was his fault which is why he puts his life on the line to protect his fellow Seawings. Kindness is also a big trait on him he gets that from the need to protect everyone he can be very cheerful and supportive also. He has a bit of a temper and can sometimes be snarky though very rarely. Description: Ripple is a muscular seaweed green Seawing with lighter green luminescent and an even lighter green underbelly and under side of the wings. Like all Seawings he has the fin like ruffles along his best and running along his chest which are a faint green. He wears a single earring which is a simple gold coloring. He currently has no scars Skills Ripple is extremely talented in the fighting department which is why he is a solider. He is also very logical which is why he can tend to find himself reading and solving out the end of the scroll before getting to it. He thinks outside the box a lot and can solve puzzles and riddles in seconds. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Fighting,puzzles,riddles,mystery's,reading,thinking are all his likes. Dislikes: He hates seaweed which is odd cause that was him name before he changed it to Ripple he hates seaweed because of the slithering feeling it gives him. He also hates being lied to or having secrets kept from him Relationships Unnamed Sibling He had never met his brother or sister. They would have looked very much alike he guessed they would have been best friends though guesses that would be a stretch. Quotes "Woah woah woah. So your telling me that I had a sister who had been smashed and my parents might be alive cause my egg got mixed up? AND SHOULDNT FREAK OUT. Thats like telling a one moon old dragonet that one day they will be queen" ~Ripple Trivia * He is a solider in the Seawing army * He had a sibling * It is possible his sibling may be alive since they never found the egg shell * He was born with the name Seaweed but changed it Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Seawings